Two Worlds
by koumi11
Summary: Two worlds, two men, one hurt girl. What will Brooke do when she realizes that life isnt what she always thought it was? Who will she choose? OTH-SP-Twilight
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I just came up with this storyline and I so liked it so I wrote a prologue to this story.**

**It actually is a crossover between One Tree Hill-Supernatural-Twilight(actually only Jacob). Main characters: Brooke D.-Sam W.-Jacob B.**

**At first everything will seem confusing but after some time and updates you will understand what heppened. It is going to have a lot of flashbacks.  
**

**Things you have to know before you read the story: Actually you dont have to know much only that Brooke was living in NY. everything until season 4 of OTH happened, but Lucas cheated on Brooke again. **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own any character.**

**So I hope that you will enjoy it... PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**ARTEMI  
**

Brooke never thought that this moment would ever come, but here she was. She was sitting at the comfortable airplane seat flying back to her home town, Tree Hill, North Carolina. After 5 years without visiting this place that had caused her so much heartbreak she was now going back there. When Lucas cheated on her with Peyton for the second time Brooke was really heartbroken. However, she still was there for her friends and even thought Lucas was telling her that she was the girl for him and that he made a mistake, again, Brooke knew that it wasn't the truth. So she pushed the two of them back together. And she was right; the day Tree Hill Ravens won the championship Lucas told Peyton that she was the one, that he had always been in love with her and not Brooke.

As soon as Brooke heard that she decided that she didn't want to be around all those hurtful feelings, so after the graduation she gathered her shuttered heart and flew to New York. There she managed to build an empire, her own company. The stupid hobby, as she thought back in high school, was now her passion, or used to be. Brooke Davis had managed in only 3 years to be the younger founder of a multi million dollars company named Clothes over Bros. But now she was giving up all those things she had worked her ass off and was going back to her friends. The friends she hadn't talked to since she left. Yeah, when Brooke decided to go to NY she wanted to make a new start, away from all those things that reminded her of what she went through. However, her friends wouldn't make it easy for her. Haley was posting her every2-3 months, including always pictures of Jamie. Well the letters were always sent to COB offices, because Brooke never gave them her address. Nathan on the other hand would pass by COB headquarters when he was in NY, but Brooke had trained her assistances well and they knew better than allow Nathan talk or even see Brooke. Brooke really missed the couple that gave her hope for finding love, but she wouldn't go back there.

Brooke always thought that Lucas Scott was the guy for her, that her heart belonged to him and that the pain he and Peyton caused her was the worst pain she could ever feel. But now, after what happened to her she wished that her pain would be small as the one her best friend and her boyfriend had put her through. But this couldn't happen, so she thought about it for long hours and decided that it was time to go back. Maybe this way she would forget about her crappy experience and have a new start, again. Last time it worked, until she… Brooke's hand landed on her still flat stomach. Brooke tried to shake of these thoughts. She was determined to never think of it again. But right now Brooke was debating if giving up her company to her mother and taking the first plane to Tree Hill was the best thing to do. What if her friend's hated her for disappearing for so long? But right now Brooke wanted to get away from this painful reality and leave a quite life.

Brooke looked out of the window, her huge black glasses covering her puffy eyes from the world. Brooke closed her eyes hoping that she would be able to sleep for even an hour, since she felt extremely tired. She was emotionally worn out and she hadn't slept for a second, because the nightmares of that night would wake her up. Somehow, though, in the plane that would bring her back home, she felt safe.

Some hours later Brooke found herself stepping on the Tree Hill Airport, a smile forming of her lips, a smile that hadn't been there for what seemed to her so long. As soon as she read the sign that said "Welcome to Tree Hill" Brooke closed her eyes, took a deep breath and whispered to herself "Welcome home, ". she grabbed her suitcase and walked outside. Who would have thought that Brooke Davis would travel with only a suitcase, but it was supposed to be a new life different from her last one. Brooke jumped into a taxi and gave the driver the address of her hope-to-be-home-for-while house. While they were driving Brooke took of her sunglasses and put on some make-up to cover the black circles under her once bright green eyes.

Brooke stepped out of the taxi and stared at the gorgeous house in front of her. It was really beautiful and could see why someone would leave there. Brooke was taking in every detail: huge garden with a lot of plants, a pool, the white-grey walls of the house… She already loved this house. Brooke made her way to the door and after a long, deep breath; she put on her smile, but not a full hearted-dimpled one, but her fake smile. Wishing that everything would get better she knocked on the door. It seemed that it had passed hours until Brooke heard footsteps and then, finally, the door flung open, revealing a pair of surprised eyes.

"Brooke?"


	2. The sun never shone that day

**Ok so, first of all I want to thank everyone who read it... Ok so I wanted to say that for a while there wont be much action it's just going to be about how Brooke feels...**

**Enjoy and press the review button down page**

**Artemi**

The sun never shone that day

_Wishing that everything would get better she knocked on the door. It seemed that it had passed hours until Brooke heard footsteps and then, finally, the door flung open, revealing a pair of surprised eyes._

"_Brooke?"_

The sun never shone that day Haley looked shocked at her brown haired friend. Brooke hadn't contacted them for five years and now she was just standing there her hazel eyes looking desperately at Haley's begging her to show some kind of emotion. The truth was that Haley had been mad at Brooke. She had tried so many times to contact Brooke, but Brooke never answered to her phone calls and never replied to her letters. Haley couldn't believe that her best friend would just forget her like this and she had tried so many times to hate Brooke for something like this, but she couldn't, she still loved Brooke.

For a few minutes neither of them talked. They just stared at each other. Brooke could feel the tears forming in her eyes. How did she live all those years without looking in those two caring eyes? Brooke could see the hurt in Haley's eyes, but then she saw them softening and a smile started growing on Brooke's lips. But just like that Haley's palm found its way on Brooke's cheek, slapping the famous fashionista. Brooke knew that she deserved at least a slap, but still she was shocked that of all people Haley would slap her.

"I guess I deserved that" Brooke told lout what she was thinking. Maybe coming back wasn't the best idea.

"You sure did" the former tutor girl whispered closing her eyes, trying to block the tears from running down. "Oh Brooke" Haley sighed and hugged Brooke tightly. Brooke was surprised by the sudden change in Haley's mood but the truth was she enjoyed getting a Haley-bear-hug, something she had surely missed.

"I am so sorry, Hales. I am really sorry" Brooke said through her tears. Haley just nodded her hands holding Brooke still; fearing that if she let her Brooke would disappear. "I missed you, friend" Brooke breathed out, her tears soaking Haley's sweatshirt.

Haley pulled back still not saying anything. She stared at Brooke again. It was amazing that Brooke was even more beautiful that the magazines and the television were making her to seem. She still was the way Haley remembered her, just her long brown hair were now cut in a more elegant way. They were shorter and a bit messy right now because of the long flight. Her clothes were as usual fashionable and her body seemed amazing, only that Brooke seemed a bit thinner.

Brooke looked at Haley for the first time since the door opened. Haley was still the petit brown haired girl she remembered from high school. The only thing that has changed on Haley was that now she had taste in clothes. Brooke wiped the few tears that were on her face. "You have a bad hand, tutor wife" Brooke said chuckling.

"I missed you tiger" Haley pouted and grabbed Brooke by the hand dragging her in the house. "Now that you are here you have to tell me everything about your life all those years. Why are you here? Oh God, how long are you even staying? Are you with anyone here? Have you seen anyone else?" Haley started asking Brooke who giggled.

Brooke loved that even though she hadn't been around for so long, everything seemed to be natural between her and Haley. She loved that girl and she was glad that Haley was still the same kind, loving and caring person. At least Haley had managed to stay the best version of her…

Brooke followed Haley to the living room taking in every detail of the decoration; it was so haley-ish. They both made their way comfortable on the couch and started talking about their lives. Haley was a teacher at Tree Hill High, something Brooke knew would happen since she met Haley. Nathan had made it in the NBA and he was playing for the Charlotte Bobcats, which Brooke already knew because although she didn't talk to them through all those years she would google Nathan's name now and then to see how his career was going. And then it was Jamie. Haley had sent her pictures of Jamie and Brooke could assure that he was Luke's copy. Haley told her all about him; his first word, the day he walked for the first time, his first day at school. Haley also told Brooke that Jamie knew about her and he loved her without even knowing her.

"He once had found some photos from high school and asked "who is this pretty girl, mommy?" Haley said remembering it as yesterday. They both laughed at that; he so was a mini Lucas.

Brooke sat there listening to Haley telling her stories about her wonderful family and all those things Brooke had missed those 5 years, she felt stupid. Even the worst heartbreak wasn't worth it. If only Brooke had stayed, she wouldn't have to go through all this pain.

Haley also asked Brooke how her life was in NY. But Brooke hadn't much to say. Her life was her company. For several years all Brooke did was working. Brooke told Haley about some funny incidences at the parties she attended; she told her how Bitchtoria would bitch around and how she managed to expand her company in such a short time. Brooke told everything to Haley except for the reason that brought her back to Tree Hill in the first place.

They had talked for hours and laughed about their lives, but Haley couldn't take it anymore. Sure she loved that Brooke had come back but she couldn't pretend not being pissed off that she left and never even cared about them. She wanted to know why, hell she needed to know.

"Why did you leave Brooke?" Haley asked, her mood changing now. The question caught Brooke out off guard. She hoped that Haley wouldn't ask but she knew that sooner or later she should tell her friend. So Brooke took a deep breath and started talking.

"Well you know how I loved Lucas so much and he didn't…" Brooke started to be interrupted be Haley.

"He did love you Brooke. You were the girl for him" Haley said feeling angry but also sad the Brooke hadn't been able to see it. Brooke shook her head and continued.

"Look, I know he didn't, but anyways let me tell you my side off the story. So I was so in love with him and I would have done anything for him back then. Before I met Lucas I never thought that feelings like love existed and I am grateful that he showed me how it feels to be in love. As you know we met and we had a good time together and we got together but them he cheated on me with my best friend. I was heartbroken. I thought I hated him, I wanted to hate him and Peyton, but I couldn't. My love was bigger than my anger so I forgave both off them. Then Lucas declared his undying love for me again and after a lot of thinking I became his pretty girl again and he became my boyfriend. We were happy. I loved him and I was so blind that I couldn't see the truth. I thought he loved me, I thought that we would last forever and I lived in my world of fantasy for a long time." Brooke said sighing a bit. She used to be so naïve back then. Actually she still was.

"Then the school shooting happened and Keith died. We all were messed up but Lucas was lost. I tried to get through his walls, and you know it. I would be the strong one for him. I would tell him how everything would be ok; just to have him ignoring me. But it still was ok. I knew he was hurting. Then I started losing him. He was slipping out of my hands. The days were passing by and we wouldn't have a meaningful conversation. I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't missing me." Brooke admitted bitterly. Even now that she didn't love Lucas it was hard to say it out loud.

"But I still thought I knew him, cause it's easier to see what you want than the truth. I was there for him every single day. I was there to kiss him, to hold him; I was the one he would scream at when he was sad, but I still hoped it was just a bad phase. Then before your re-wedding with Nathan, Peyton told me that she still had feelings for Lucas, MY boyfriend" Brooke said, remembering how bad it had hurt hearing her blonde friend saying it, remembering their fight.

"What?" Haley asked surprised. She never knew that Peyton had admitted to Brooke her feelings. "Why didn't you tell me Brooke? I would have been there for you." Haley said looking at Brooke with sympathy.

"Well I would have, but certain things happened after that. At the ceremony I told Lucas that Peyton talked to me about them. Lucas lost his color and started rambling it just happened one time and he didn't feel anything about her. He was drunk and felt lonely and Peyton was there and it just happened" Brooke told Haley while flashbacks of their talk crossed her mind.

"I am gonna kill him." Haley said really angry. All those years Haley thought that Brooke broke up with Lucas because she was insecure and because she stopped loving him. She never thought that Lucas, her best friend, the one who said he loved Brooke with all his heart, that he would hurt her so bad, again.

"Don't be angry Haley. All these things happened a long time ago. I am over it. Anyways, I felt like crap but Lucas kept saying that he was in love with me, but it was too late. I was too damaged to trust him again. So I broke up with him. But Lucas wouldn't let me go without a fight, that's what he said. I knew, though, that he belonged with Peyton. However, deep down I hoped that he wouldn't get back with her. At the championship, I heard him.. I heard him saying to Peyton that he never loved me and that she was the one. That's when I decided that I would go away and that I would let back everything that reminded me of those feelings, which included you too." Brooke admitted a bit ashamed. She knew that it wasn't Haley's fault but that was the truth.

"Oh, Brooke" Haley said hugging her friend, only now understanding the reasons she left. "I am sorry Brooke" Haley said sincerely. Brooke pulled away smiling sweetly at Haley.

"Don't be tutor mom. I am over what happened back then. But I wanted to say that I am sorry for shutting you out. I shouldn't have left without a goodbye." Brooke apologized sincerely. "But you have to understand that I wanted to be happy and for once I acted selfishly" Brooke added after a moment of silence.

"Have you at least been happy?" Haley asked knowing that Brooke wasn't, because through the few years they were friends, Haley realized that Brooke needed to have people that loved her around her.

As soon as Brooke heard Haley's question she looked at her hands. Had she ever been happy? It would be a lie to say no. She lived in happiness for almost two years. Brooke looked up at Haley having a smile plastered on her face, remembering all the days she would wake up feeling the happiest woman on earth. "Yes, although it took me some time I got there" Brooke said.

"Then why did you come back?" Haley couldn't get it. If Brooke was happy, cause Haley could tell that Brooke was saying the truth, then why did she come back. Haley noticed a glimpse of melancholy in Brooke's eyes. Brooke immediately broke the eye contact.

"What brings happiness Haley? Is it how you look? Or the car you drive or the people you know? Is it money or celebrity or power or accomplishments? Because I have all those things and I don't think it's enough. I don't know who I am anymore. Or how I got here. I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, ya know? And real friends. You know the kind of friendships we used to believe in. I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I just miss all of it. Does any of that make any sense?" Brooke said almost tearing up. All those things were true, but Brooke didn't reveal the real reason. Once again she was choosing the hard way, not that it was easy to tell someone what she had experienced.

"It does, honey" Haley said sweetly to Brooke, squeezing her knee.


	3. Take you back

**Ok so I want to thank every one who read last chapter I hope you all liked it and that you ll like this one two... practically it's a brathan confrontation and Brooke's first interaction with Jamie**

**special thanks to izzychase who review... thank you sweetie, hope you ll like this one two**

**please leave a review^_^**

**Artemi**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Brooke's POV**

I am so glad that Haley listened to me. I really needed her understanding me. I am also glad she didn't ask more questions cause I don't know if I would be able to not tell her. I have the need to tell someone what happened to me but I cant tell them, they cant know; not yet. But I know that Haley knows that something is wrong, I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me with her worried eyes. For a second I got lost in her motherly look and was ready to tell her everything that happened, but then I thought that I shouldn't and now here I am, in my new bedroom. I told her that I needed a shower and some rest, after all the flight was tiring and the talk with her made me feel really exhausted. Bringing back painful memories wasn't exactly something that would make me relax after all the shit, but I owed it to Hales.

So I left the living room, took a shower and now I am standing in front of the mirror looking at my flat stomach. Pathetic right? I seem to do it a lot, lately. I know I have to stop doing it, I want to stop it, but I cant. Getting pregnant was my dream. When I was younger I always thought I hated kids and I never thought I would want a baby. However, after my two pregnancy scares with Lucas and Jamie's birth, I knew that deep down I always wanted a baby. I wanted one to give it all the love I never received as a child. I wanted a family so badly. The day the doctor told me I was having a baby, our baby; well this day was the best day in my life. Yes, I had a family and I was happy; we were happy. I thought that my life couldn't get any better, I felt blessed to meet the so called love of my life and have a baby with him. Unfortunately he had to lie to me and… God, why cant I just forget about everything that happened?

**General POV**

Brooke was still looking at her belly, caressing it carefully. Every touch was full of love and sadness. She was thinking about all the dreams she had for her family when she heard a door open and the close and a little boy's voice calling his mom. Brooke immediately knew that it was her godson calling Haley. She took a deep breath, knowing that it was time to put all these thoughts away and go out to face her godson and his father. Taking another deep breath she put on her brave face and opening the door she saw the back of a man that was no other than the raven haired Scott. She cleared her throat which caused Nathan to turn around to face her. To say that Nathan looked shocked was an understatement.

For a few minutes the two brunets were just staring into each other's eyes, the tension evident between them. Haley walked in the living room holding Jamie's hand. As soon as she saw her husband she knew that there was going to be a big fight. After all she knew that Nathan would be protective over his and his wife's heart since Nathan had been really hurt by Brooke's disappearance.

"Nathan…" Haley whispered notifying her and Jamie's presence but also hoping to cool Nathan down. "Jamie, go to your room" Nathan demanded not breaking his eye contact with Brooke. "But daddy..." Jamie tried to protest just to earn a pleading look by his mother which made him sigh. He turned around and run upstairs to his room, slightly hurt by the coldness in his father's voice.

For a few more minutes the three adults stood still in the living room not talking. Haley didn't know what to say, Brooke was scared to talk and Nathan too hurt. When the silence got unbearable for Brooke and the angry but also hurt look Nathan had made Brooke feel guilty, she removed her eyes from Nathan's and moved them to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Nathan said cold eyes, cold voice. The truth was that during all those years in high school Nathan had always relied on Brooke. She had always his back and he had hers. They were so alike; their parent's indifference, their bad reputation, their passion. They were scared to get too involved with people and they were insecure, but Brooke was there for him every step; she was the one who believed that he could change. So when she left without explaining he felt betrayed and even thought he had tried to see her, he had built a wall to save himself from the heartbreak of losing a sister, because that was what Brooke was for him.

"Nathan…I…" Brooke started but stopped. What should she tell him? What was there to be told? She had messed up and neither Haley nor Nathan had to forgive her. "You what Brooke? You are sorry? You want to make up for leaving and not even saying goodbye? For depriving Jamie his Aunt Brooke? Huh?" Nathan shouted at Brooke, which caused her to jump slightly. Nathan had never screamed at her before like this, but could she blame him?

"What do you want Brooke? Why did you come back? Don't you think it is too late?" Nathan asked sharply, but Brooke continued staring at the floor and never answered. "What you thought that you would come back after 5 years without a single call or letter and that we would take you back like nothing happened?"

"Nathan, please…" Haley tried to calm him by caressing his arm. "No Haley. You know Brooke. She is always running from her problems. That's what she had always done. Isn't that true Brooke? Huh? You never wanting to face the truth because it hurt… So what is it now? Your business wasn't doing great? Or maybe your mother didn't approve of your knew boy toy? Oh how about there weren't enough guys in New York so you came back here too…" Nathan said his voice rising by each word he spoke.

"Nathan, that's enough" Haley yelled at her husband. Haley could see that Brooke was about to cry by Nathan's harsh words. "You are unbelievable. We haven't seen her in so long and the first thing you do is treat her like she is a piece of trash?" Haley said pissed at Nathan's behavior. "I am not gonna let her get close to us just for her to leave again. And neither are you. And she is not getting close to my son" Nathan fought back. "Jamie is my son too and if I want him to meet his Aunt Brooke, he is going to meet her." Haley said pointing her finger at Nathan. "No. End of conversation" Nathan said frustrated and headed upstairs slamming his bedroom door.

Haley looked at Broke who was looking at her foot motionless. "Brooke, you know he didn't mean it" Haley said truthfully. She knew her husband and she knew that Nathan was just trying to get back to Brooke. "Right" Brooke whispered feeling a knot on her throat. "Brooke…" Haley said feeling bad for her friend. "Look Hales, I am really sorry you had to fight with Nathan" Brooke apologized and left the house.

Haley was standing in front of the window in the living room staring outside. "You know your words really hurt her" Haley said as soon as she acknowledged her husband. Haley had been standing in front of the window since Brooke left the house. Haley had been observing her brunette friend, who was sitting in the front porch knees touching her chest. "I know that you are scared she is gonna leave again and I understand that you are afraid to trust her…" Haley turned to look at Nathan who had a guilty face "…I am scared too. But, Nathan, look at her. She needs us. I know that she isn't back here because she just missed us, even though that's what she wants us to believe. Just look in her eyes and you'll see how broken she is. Even when she broke up with Lucas there had always been a spark in her eyes. But now, when I look in her eyes I just see emptiness and hopelessness." Haley said her eyes burning holes in Nathan's, who didn't dare to look out at Brooke.

Brooke has been sitting outside for hours. Since her little confrontation with Nathan she didn't want to go back inside. "Maybe returning to Tree Hill was a mistake" she thought to herself. Brooke was so lost that she didn't notice someone sitting next to her until she felt a soft material touching her shoulders and hugging her body, which made her smile since she knew who it was. "It's Tree Hill Davis, October is cold" she heard a deep voice say. For a while the two brunets didn't talk they just stared at no where. "I am sorry" Nathan whispered but Brooke shook her head. "You were right, though." Brooke said hesitantly.

The truth is Nathan's words stung, but they were true. Everything Nathan said was true. The one thing she always did was run away from her problems, from the things that hurt her. She knew it, but hiding was always easier than being the brave. Brooke would always be the brave when it was about other peoples' problems, but when it came to her problems; she preferred to pretend they didn't exist.

Nathan was caught out of guard with what Brooke old him. "I didn't mean them Brooke" Nathan tried to reassure the girl he loved like a sister. "But they still were true. Look, I know that all my life I run away from the truth, because it was painful. I left Tree Hill, because I needed to hide myself from Lucas and Peyton and the pain that seeing them together caused me. But this time, me coming here, well it's different. I am not hiding, I am not running… I am here because I need it. In New York crazy things happened, which made me see that I belong here. I am here to find myself, to get back to who I was. I just might need some time." Brooke said waiting for Nathan to say something, but he never did. "Look if you don't believe me, it's totally ok. I understand if you don't trust me enough to let me in. Just tell me to leave and I will" Brooke said seeing that Nathan hadn't said a thing.

"Too bad that I believe you and love you too much" Nathan said smiling and putting his arm around Brooke's shoulder protectively. Brooke leaned her head on his chest. "If you ever need to talk about anything, Haley and I, are here for you, ok?" Nathan said realizing that Haley was right. Brooke wasn't the cheerful girl he remembered. "There is nothing to talk about" Brooke whispered.

Just then the door opened and Haley came out and cleared her throat. "Brooke I think there is someone here who wants to meet you" Haley said smiling pleased that Brooke and Nathan were ok. Brooke looked at Haley and saw a certain little boy hiding behind Haley's legs. "No…" Brooke said grinning. "Is that big cutie the baby Haley had a few years ago?" Brooke asked and Jamie nodded. "James Lucas Scott" the blond boy said proudly. "Look at you…" Brooke said standing up and walking to where Jamie was standing. "I don't believe it! You got sooo big and gorgeous" Brooke said exited. "You are gorgeous too" Jamie said his ice blue eyes looking at Brooke and grinning. "Oh my god, the Scott grin. I so could fall for you" Brooke smiled at the boy. "Well you are too old to fall for me, but everyone falls for me so…" Jamie said confidently which made Brooke giggle. "But I am not everyone" Brooke whinned. "You are my aunt Brooke" Jamie said happily to meet her. "And you mister, you are my favorite godson" she said goofily. "I am your only godson" Jamie said rolling his eyes. Both Haley and Nathan smiled at the sight in front of them.


	4. Nightmare

Hey guys. hope you like this chapter:D dont forget to leave a review any suggestions are welcomed**  
**

**NIGHTMARE**

Brooke spent the rest of her day playing with Jamie. She was amazed how easily the little boy had accepted her and gave her his love, something he definitely got from Haley. Jamie was also too smart for his age. Brooke already adored the little Scott. Jamie did adore his aunt Brooke too, he adored her that much that when bed time came he refused to go to sleep if his "awesome" aunt didn't tuck him in. Brooke did happily accept to put Jamie in bed.

Nathan and Haley were really happy that Brooke was so good with Jamie. Now while their friend was upstairs with their son, they sat on the couch cuddling talking about what happened today. "I cant believe that she is back" Haley said enthusiastically to her husband, who looked at her with a smile on his face. "I cant believe that Brooke Davis is such a natural with kids." Nathan said, remembering the teenager he knew back in high school. "Yeah. And Jamie already loves her. She didn't even need to tell him to do something and he would immediately run and do it. He never does what I say" Haley pouted like a five year old girl, which made Nathan chuckle.

That's when Brooke appeared from upstairs. When she saw her two friends cuddling on the couch, her lips formed a smile. She was so happy for her two friends. They had managed to create a wonderful family. "Oh, look at you two" Brooke said walking to the living room, falling on the couch opposite to the one Nathan and Haley were sitting. "God, that kid of yours is an energy bunny. Does he ever get tired?" Brooke said exhausted, but still somehow enthusiastically. The truth is that she enjoyed spending time with Jamie, but right now she felt worn out, not only physically but also emotionally.

Both Haley and Nathan chuckled at their friend's statement. Truthfully, Jamie never got tired. He could spend the whole day running around and he wouldn't be a bit tired. "No you see how difficult it is to raise kids" Haley said frustrated, not catching the glimpse of sadness in Brooke's eyes. The three friends sat in silence for a while, enjoying the moment. "I am proud of you two" Brooke told to the happy couple in front of her. "Well, we are proud of you." Nathan said smiling at Brooke. "I mean you have grown up so much since the last time I saw you." Nathan said to a surprised Brooke. "Yeah. That's true; and you're so good with Jamie. I think that you should become a mother" Haley winked at Brooke.

Brooke tried to suppress the tears that were about to leave her eyes. Haley's last comment made her think of New York and her life there. "Thank you guys; for taking me back" Brooke whispered, her voice shaking. "I think I should go sleep some cause if I stay here for a little more I wont be able to make it to my room" Brooke said avoiding eye contact with her friends.

As soon as Brooke closed the door of her new bedroom some tears escaped her eyes, but she immediately wiped the away. She was here to make a new start and tears were not welcomed, not anymore. She wasn't willing to cry over him anymore, she promised herself she wouldn't and that's what she was going to do. Brooke smiled, at least now she was able to control her tears. Maybe she was even able to get some sleep.

**Haley's POV**

Am I happy Brooke is here? Sure I am. Was I surprised she came to visit us? As hell. But after all she is Brooke freaking Davis. However I couldn't find the Brooke I knew in her. She still was the plain girl she was in high school. She was sweet and caring, but I still couldn't see "the Brooke" in her eyes. Her eyes used to be bright, full of happiness and life. Today the only thing I saw was pain, fear and lifelessness. This is one of the reason's I cant sleep right now. I cant stop thinking of the "new" Brooke.

I know she isn't telling me the truth. I know that something happened while she was in New York that broke her completely. Brooke was distant although she wanted us to believe that nothing was wrong. I want to believe her, but something inside me knows that something is off with her. Maybe I am overprotective with her. Maybe I am just scared I am gonna lose her again.

I feel Nathan steer next to me. "She is going to be ok. Stop worrying" he mumbles even though he seems asleep. I love Nathan. He knows me too good and he can feel my tense body and maybe he is right. Maybe I should relax and sleep. Brooke is not a baby; she will come to us when she is ready. Finding my spot on Nate's chest I close my eyes. Right then, I hear some screams coming from down the corridor. It's Brooke. I jump up immediately and run to her room.

**General POV**

As soon as Haley and Nathan hear Brooke's loud screams the jump up rushing to her room. Both Haley and Nathan were scared. What would possibly make Brooke scream like this? Was someone in her room? Did something happen to her? Opening Brooke's door they just saw Brooke on her bed kicking the air and asking for help. Nathan ran to her side grabbing her hands and shaking her to wake her up. "Brooke, honey, wake up. It's just a dream. Brooke, Brooke" Haley said concerned about her "tiger".

After a few minutes of hitting Nathan Brooke opened her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sobs escaped her lips and she was shaking not able to control her feelings, even though she now knew that she had to answer a lot of questions. Haley pulled Brooke into a hug "It's ok Brooke; it was just a bad dream. Everything is going to be ok." Haley whispered in Brooke's ear not taking her eyes from her husband who had a puzzled and worried look on his face.

"Mommy?" Jamie said from the door. His aunt's screams woke him up and not knowing what was happening he followed the sound. Seeing his auntie going crazy scared him. Was something wrong with her? Did someone hurt her? Were his parents hurt too? Questions were filling the blond boy's head and he needed answers. Nathan knowing that probably Brooke would need his wife got up from the bed and walked to Jamie, lifting his son up and heading to his room closing Brooke's door, not wanting the little boy hear the loud sobs.

"Daddy, what happened to Auntie Brooke?" asked a curious and scared Jamie. "She just had a nightmare and was really really scared." Nathan said not wanting to upset his son, who already loved the brunette girl. The truth was that Nathan didn't know the answer to Jamie's question, but he hoped that it was just that. "Like the one I had about this monster?" Jamie asked his father. "Yes, buddy. Remember how scared you were back then? You didn't want to sleep on your bed" Nathan told his son, trying to block the scene of Brooke out of his mind. "I remember. But I had you and mommy" Jamie said smiling, being proud of his parents for facing the monster. "That's right little man" Nathan said nodding. "But aunt Brooke has no one" a sad Jamie whispered. "That's why mommy is in her room trying to calm her" Nathan said putting Jamie back on his bed. "Now go back to sleep" he said kissing his son's head. "Goodnight Jamie"

**Brooke's POV**

It felt so real. Even now, after I left this damn city the thought of him is hunting me. I was there and he was in front of me, his eyes burning holes in me. And once again I was paralyzed by him; I couldn't move I couldn't talk. I just stood there, scared to do anything. I needed help, but no one was there to help me. Then he put his cold hands on me. I still can feel his touch burning my skin. He was eating up my soul once again, but I couldn't allow him to do it. So I started kicking and punching him as hard as I could. I was screaming for someone to help me, but they couldn't hear me.

Why is this happening to me? I left, I decided to leave all the heartbreak behind and move on with my damn life. I want my life back and even now I just cant get it back. He is still in me, eating up what has been left in me. I don't know if I can handle it anymore. I don't know if I can handle Haley's questions and Nathan's look. I just don't wonna live this again, but somehow I feel trapped in this stupid nightmare. I am stuck in this paranoid reality and I don't know for how long I will be able to keep it sane. I want to stop it. I don't want to cry anymore. I don't want to listen to my sobs. I want to be able to sleep without feeling his touch in my dreams. I want to feel alive again, but I just cant.

**General POV**

After some time of crying uncontrollably, Brooke pulled away from Haley, avoiding eye contact with her. Brooke had stopped sobbing and the tears weren't running down her cheeks anymore. Brooke was still upset but she knew she had to be strong. "Go back to sleep Haley. I am ok" Brooke whispered her voice harsh because of the crying. "Brooke, don't do this" Haley said caressing the brunette's hand. "Please, don't shut us out" Haley pleaded her vulnerable friend. "I am not Hales. I promise. It was just a bad dream" Brooke tried to convince Haley. "Just a bad dream" she repeated taking a deep breath. "Ok" Haley whispered sadly realizing that Brooke wasn't ready to talk.

Brooke spent the rest of the night lying on her bed trying to block every memory of him out of her mind. She was lost in her little miserable world when a knock on her door made her come back to reality. She was so lost that she didn't even realize that the sun was shinning. "Come in" Brooke said taking a deep breath and trying to be calm. When the door opened Brooke was surprised to see Jamie walking in shyly. "Hey, buddy. What's up?" Brooke said a small smile on her lips. "I just came to check on you, cause last night you was kind of… not good" Jamie said shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, I had a nightmare about a monster and I was so scared" Brooke told the blond boy. "That's what daddy told me last night. And that's why I think you should have this" Jamie said grinning while he expanded his hand revealing a purple monkey. "Uncle Lucas had given it to me. He told me it would protect me from everything, but I am a man now and I don't need protection" Jamie said proudly. Brooke couldn't take her eyes off of the purple monkey. "Thank you buddy" she whispered swallowing hard, feeling the tears forming in her eyes. "Now come on Aunt Brooke, mommy has pancakes for breakfast" Jamie said happily and jumped off the bed running downstairs.

Brooke was staring at the purple monkey Jamie had given her. It was just like the one she had when she was a child, like the one she would want to give to her children. Memories started coming and she didn't move until the little Scott called her name. "Aunt Brooke, are you coming?" Brooke shook her head and sighing she said to the boy "Yes, I am coming" The fashionista took a deep breath, changed into some clean clothes and put her happy face on and headed downstairs.

Walking to the kitchen she was greeted by the smell of pancakes. "God, Haley, I love you" Brooke said putting a spoonful of pancakes in her mouth. "Mmmm. That tastes so good. I could eat all those pancakes" Brooke said closing her eyes while eating a bit more from the pancakes. "Well, thank you tiger. You seem better today" Haley said unsure if she should bring last night's events up. "How could I not be with you feeding me my favorite food" Brooke winked at her friend. "Plus Jamie helped me not to be scared" the brunette said messing Jamie's blonde hair.

"Jamie, you ready to go to school" Nathan shouted while running down the stairs. "Good morning Brookie Cookie" Nathan said entering the kitchen. "Morning Hot Shot" Brooke said back. "Jamie, you ready?" Nathan asked looking at his son. "Yeah. Come on daddy, I cant wait to go to school to tell everyone about the awesomest aunt in the world" Jamie said the enthusiasm evident in his voice. All three adults chuckled at the innocence of the 5 year old boy. "Ok then, why wait? See you latter girls" Nathan said kissing goodbye Haley. Jamie hopped of his stool and hugged Haley "Love you momma" he said. "Love you too Jim Jam" Haley said kissing her little boy on the head. "Bye Aunt Brooke" Jamie said while walking out of the kitchen. "Bye handsome" Brooke smiled at the boy.

After they left Brooke couldn't help but be jealous in a good way. "So what do you want to do tiger" Haley asked using once again the old nicknames. "Don't know tutor mom, maybe walk around the town and go to all those places we used to go back then" Brooke suggested. "Sounds like a plan. Maybe then we can go watch Nathan work out" Haley said licking her lips. "Haleyyy, that's gross." Brooke confessed frowning. Haley giggled at Brooke's face. "Anyways let me change into some clothes and we can head out. Haley said disappearing upstairs.

After a few minutes someone was ringing the door bell. "Brooke can you open the door" Haley shouted from her room. "OK" Brooke said walking to the door and opening it. "Brooke?" the other person said as shocked as Brooke was.


	5. When Silence Fell

ok so I finally finished this chapter... hope you like it guys and please tell me what you think of it...

enjoy it

**WHEN SILENCE FELL**

If seeing Haley after so many years felt awkward, then having Peyton right in front of her was something Brooke couldn't describe. Looking into the beautiful green eyes her ex-best friend had, Brooke didn't know what to say, what to feel and the fact that she couldn't read Peyton's face wasn't making it any easier for Brooke. Sure she missed her best friend, her sister, she wanted to go back to how the used to be before Lucas came in between them, but right now it felt really hard. Although she was over the love triangle of hell, it still felt too weird to be around Peyton. "Ugm, hey. Long time no see" Brooke said after a long silence, wanting to this uncomfortable silence that was frustrating. After all they were big girls and they could at least talk. However Brooke got nothing as an answer, just a quizzical look.

Shock, that's all she felt. Brooke was back. "Why? When? For how long? Why didn't Haley tell me?" A lot of questions were in Peyton's head. Looking at her former best friend, Peyton couldn't help but want to hug her and tell her how sorry she was for what happened all those years ago, but she was afraid. Afraid that Brooke hadn't forgiven her, afraid that she might want Lucas back. Then Brooke greeted her, her voice small and unsure. Peyton wanted to reply but was afraid that her voice wouldn't come out, so she just kept looking into the hazel orbs in front of her. "Maybe I should pass later by" Peyton whispered looking down and turning around to leave but before she could make a step Brooke's voice stopped her "Peyton, wait, come in. Haley is getting dressed, she 'll be here in a minute". Peyton wasn't sure of what she should do. Should she go in and wait for Haley? Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"Who was at the door, Brooke?" Haley asked walking out of her bedroom to find Brooke and Peyton standing in an uncomfortable silence, staring intently at each other. "Peyton" Haley said not knowing if she was happy to see her sister in low or if it was a bad thing Peyton was there. But neither Brooke nor Peyton seemed to acknowledge her presence being too consumed by their unsolved problems. Haley watched her two best friends not moving, not talking, a mixture of feelings on each face and was hoping that there wouldn't be a fight. Sure Brooke had told Haley that she was past everything that happened and had reassured her that she wasn't interested in Lucas the way she was, but knowing how strong the love Luke and Brooke shared, she couldn't help but be a little scared. Plus knowing Peyton Haley could tell that her blonde friend felt threatened.

"Sorry" both Brooke and Peyton said at the same time, making both of them smile a small smile. That's when Haley knew that things would go back to normal. And then another silence fell over the three girls, but this time there wasn't as much tension as before. Brooke and Peyton had managed to come to an understanding. They both knew what the intentions of the other were. Even five years without a word they still had the ability to communicate without even saying a word.

"Ugm, Hales and I were heading out. We were going to have a remember-the-places-we-used-to-hand-around walk. It would be nice if you could join us." Brooke said not sure if it was the smartest thing to do, but really wanting to have some time with both her friends and hoping that their memories would help her fix things between her and Peyton. Peyton looked at Haley who nodded reassuring Peyton that it was ok to accept and then back at Brooke who was giving her an impatient glance, but still she wasn't sure if she should accept. After all she hadn't comprehended that Brooke was back. "Come on Peyt, it's not like I am going to seclude you, then kill you and maybe through your dead body in the river." Brooke said naturally which made Peyton laugh and nod. "Ok then, I guess I can skip work for once. After all I am the boss" Peyton said knowing it was the best thing to do.

"Why did I join this tour again?" Peyton asked exhausted as she kept walking next to Haley. The girls had been walking for hours. They went to Peyton's record label, because Brooke wanted so badly to see Peyton's music heaven and the place where Mia Catalano, one of the rising stars, recorded her first album. Then they walked to where Karen's café used to be, since Brooke was dying to go there, which Peyton thought was totally stupid since the place wasn't working. After that they walked to Brooke's old house which gladly wasn't far from Karen's café and then to Peyton's old house which was just a few blocks from Brooke's. Then Brooke decided she wanted to go to the beach which was all the way back. At first Haley and Peyton didn't want to but Brooke being Brooke talked them into it, so they walked to the beach. There they sat on the sand to enjoying the sound of the waves and the refreshing air and to rest a bit, since "P. Sawyer" and "tutor mom" were really tired.

During their tour the three girls shared their memories, the good ones, from when they were still in high school. All this time Brooke couldn't help but want to go back in time, go back then when living seemed so easy. She also wandered what would have happened if she had forgiven Peyton from the beginning, if she could have spared herself all this pain. There were a lot of "what ifs" in Brooke's head but she as usual pretended to be happy and since pretending had been a part of her lately her two friends didn't see the glimpse of sadness in the brunette's eyes.

A little bit later Brooke decided that they should continue their tour and started walking. 15 minutes of walking and Peyton and Haley still didn't know where the next station was since Brooke was walking now through some woods that the girls had never been there before. Peyton's legs were killing her and Haley felt like she was about to faint in any moment. They were both walking slowly while Brooke was practically running and was 50 meters ahead of the girls. "I ask my self the same question?" Haley said taking a deep breath.

"Are you two coming or what?" Brooke shouted. "She didn't change a bit. Still enthusiastic about every little thing" Haley said smiling a bit. "Yeah. And she has still the energy of a five year old child" Peyton stated as her and Haley burst into laughter. "Come on girls, move it" They heard Brooke's voice without even seeing her. "Brooke, where are we even go..?" Haley asked but stopped as soon as she saw where they were. "The river court" Brooke said happily standing in the middle of the court and spinning around. "Here it all started" Brooke said while lying down on the court. Both Peyton and Haley stood shocked in front of the court they loved. The two girls practically had grown in this court and they didn't know there was a path there. Sure Brooke loved that court too but she hadn't spent that much time there. "How did you know that path between the trees?" Haley asked amazed that there was a path that led directly to the beach. Brooke just shrugged her shoulder "Don't even remember. After spending so much time here back then, I just found it. I thought you 'd know about it" the brunette said looking at the sky. Peyton joined the other two girls on the ground.

"You remember how it all started? The big game between the king of the school and his and his second rate brother." Brooke said dramatically and laughed. "We were all here. Rich people against river court guys." Brooke said getting lost in the past. "And now we are all in the same team. Isn't that amazing? I mean look at us who would think that night that me and Hale's would be best friends or that Lucas and Nate would become such close brothers or that the school's hot shot would get married to the school's top geek. But here we are. Once, I asked Lucas how many moments in life he could point to and say: That's when it all changed? Now I know that that day, this game that we all thought was so fun, this court, well they changed our lives. We used to be so self involved, we all judged other people without knowing who they really were but that day we realized that we all had something in common. We just needed to feel safe, to have someone that would be there for us. Because, we all could use a little hope sometimes, you know. That feeling that everything's going to be okay and that there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that. We all just needed someone that we could trust with our heart because after all when life gets hard, when things change, love remains the same." Brooke said feeling her eyes watering. Haley closed her eyes knowing that Brooke was right, that night changed her life for the better.

The three girls remained silent, looking at the beautiful sky above them, each lost in their own thoughts. "Why are you back, Brooke?" Peyton asked suddenly her voice sharp her eyes burning holes in Brooke's skin. Sure she loved that Brooke was back in Tree Hill and even though she was complaining about their walk today she loved it. However during this time she couldn't help but wonder why her former best friend was back, why she wanted to be friends again when for a long time she would ignore the blonde's calls and emails. For a while Brooke didn't speak, she just turned her head to look Peyton and the removed her eyes from her and looked back at the sky.

"In New York I had everything. I had money, fame, any hot guy I wanted; I had a name that everyone respected. I was a fashion icon. I would walk in the streets and little girls would stop me to just tell me how much they love my clothes. I was someone there, but as a person I was lost. I wasn't me. I was hemmed around by fake people that told me how I am the best, but I didn't feel like this. Then life got complicated and I realized that I hadn't anyone to help me, I was alone and I was lost. You were all here, you had each other and I missed this. I missed us. I missed the feeling I had around you guys and then I realized that what happened between you and me wasn't worth losing us, losing this; because our good moments were much more than the bad. I am not here to get Lucas back or to hurt you P. I just wanted to my true friends back. So here I am trying to set things right for us. I know that I am a little late and that you have every right to be mad at me for abandoning you, but I couldn't let you go without fighting for what we had" Brooke said still not looking at Peyton, too scared that Peyton wasn't ready to forgive her.

"So you came back; but for how long Brooke? For a week? A month? Sooner or later you have to go back to your life. You have an empire waiting for you. What about us then?" Peyton said bitterly. The truth was that losing Brooke was something she never thought would happen. So when she lost her best friend her heart broke into a million pieces and she wasn't ready to open up to her again only to lose her once more.

"I am not leaving. I gave the company to Victoria." Brooke reassured her blonde friend. "You did what? Are you crazy? This company was your life? I mean you did this on your own and you gave it to Victoria?" Peyton said a bit angry that Brooke would do something so stupid. "The company was my mother's life. She always wanted a company that would give her fame and money, that's why she was around me all this time. Plus she never wanted a daughter" Brooke said matter of factly. "Now she got both her wishes" Brooke said again trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "Brooke, I am sorry" Peyton said truthfully, knowing how much Brooke loved her mother, although she never understood why. "But now you have us" Peyton smiled at Brooke. "Do I?" the brunette looked at the blonde hoping that it would be ok. "Yes!" Peyton said with certainty. "Thanks" Brooke said hugging Peyton.

"Girls, I am glad that you are friends again but could you stop your lesbian thing" Haley said laughing. "Don't be jealous, tutor mom" Peyton said sticking out her tongue, while Brooke pulled Haley in the hug too. "Now, what do you think for a walk in the woods by the river?" Brooke asked clapping her hands. Peyton looked at Haley with wide eyes. "You know, the community has forbid for people to go there" brunette teacher said scared that Brooke would still want to go there. "Nice try Hales" Brooke said getting up. "She is saying the truth. Several people who went there lately didn't come back. They said something about wolves." Peyton chipped in. "Come on girls, you can do better" Brooke laughed at the imagination of the two girls. "Look we can go wherever you want to, but not there" Haley tried to change Brooke's mind. "Ok" Brooke groaned.

**Tree Hill high  
**

Lucas has been in his office. His office, it still felt strange for him. Coach Whitey had decided that it was time for him to go "live his life" and asked Lucas to be the next Raven's coach. Lucas was really happy and honored that Whitey had chosen him for this job, this way he could still be in the basketball fields without putting his life in danger. His thoughts were interrupted when his brother opened the door. "Hey, Luke, I am leaving." Nathan said waving and leaving his brother's office. Nathan, Lucas thought. His little brother, that Lucas had asked to help him with the team as a co-coach along with Skills. Lucas zoomed for a while before he remembered that he had to tell Nathan about tonight.

Lucas jumped of his chair and run after the dark haired Scott. "Nate, wait" Lucas said " I forgot to tell you that I am going to be a bit late tonight because I have some things to do for the team" Lucas told his little brother. "Tonight?" Nathan asked not knowing what was Lucas talking about. "Yeah. You know today it's one of those days when Peyton and I come over for family dinner. It's Wednesday, isn't it?" Lucas teased his brother. "Shit. I totally forgot" Nathan muttered. "You know Luke, ugm, well maybe you should come by some other day." Nathan said nervous knowing that having Brooke and the blond couple in the same house would be a disaster. "Did anything happen?" Lucas asked concerned. "No, it's just… you see… ugm.." Nathan tried to think of something to convince the brooding blond that was his brother. "Nate, you fight with Hales or something? Did anything happen?" Lucas asked knowing that Nathan was trying to come up with a lie.

"I happened" Lucas heard a voice say from behind. A voice he hadn't heard for years. Could that be true? Could Brooke Davis be in Tree Hill? Could she be just a few steps behind him? Lucas turned slowly to face the three girls of his life. The two he was used to see every day and the one he never thought he would see again. "Brooke?" Lucas asked his voice coming out really low. Was he delusional or was it really Brooke the brunette standing between his best friend and his wife? Brooke giggled at how shocked Lucas was. "Yes it is me" she winked at Lucas. "And before you ask why I am back I have to tell you that I am not back for you. Well I am back for you but not as in to steal you form Peyton or to get back at you but just as in for being friends again. Actually being friends period because we have never been friends before, but… Anyways" Brooke said realizing she was rambling again. "So I gave Bitchtoria the company, I gathered my things, took the first flight for Tree Hill and…" Brooke was cut be Lucas embracing her.

"God, Brooke you are back. For good. That's awesome" Lucas said enthusiastically "But what are you doing here?" He asked the goofy grin not leaving his face. "Wow are you deaf or something|? I just told you" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips which caused everyone to laugh. "No I got it. I mean you, Peyton, Haley all together here in Tree Hill High?" Lucas said smiling, realizing that he had missed Brooke. "Oh well what do you think about joining us for lunch? I can tell you everything about the last two days." Brooke suggested earning a nod from the blonde boy she had missed. "Hey, am I not invited?" Nathan said touching his heart as if he was hurt. "Sure you are hot shot" Brooke said winking at him. "Lets go cause I am really hungry" Brooke said truthfully. "You still eat more than a whole football team does?" Lucas asked earning a slap on his arm from Brooke. "I never ate that much. But yeah, food and sex is something I cant stop having" Brooke said reminding everyone the Brooke they all loved. "So let me get Jamie and we can go" Haley said leaving to find Jamie. That would be an interesting day.


	6. Brand new start

**ok so here is the next chapter. hope you guys like it. dont forget to review**

BRAND NEW START  


"Lunch was good." Brooke thought to herself. The truth was it was more than good. The five friends plus one went to the new Chinese restaurant, since everyone knew how much Brooke did love Chinese food and every single person in the small town talked about how the food there was delicious and it was indeed. Most of the time Brooke didn't think of her miserable life and was grateful that her friends kept her mind busy. The five friends talked about everything that went down in Tree Hill while Brooke was gone. Haley and Peyton told Brooke how Bevin ended up married to Tim and that Skills was now dating Deb, something that made Brooke laugh. Lucas told Brooke all about Karen and Lily and their life with Andy. They all shared some funny memories from their high school life, which made everyone laugh, their giggles filling the restaurant and their smiles lighting up the room. Seeing her friends happy and going back to those heady days made even Brooke smile a wide, dimpled smile but as soon as the smile appeared on her face she felt guilty for allowing herself to feel happy even if it was for some moments and the smile would disappear. At least her friends were still able to smile and that warmed her ice cold heart.

But now walking barefoot on the sand under the moonlight she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Everyone seemed so blessed and happy and they were involved in their own worlds. Her friends seemed as though nothing could hurt them and even if something could, they had each other. But she, she had no one. She was all alone being miserable. And she missed the feeling she used to get when she wasn't alone, when she had someone to lean on; someone that could put a smile on her face just because he did something as small as kissing her goodnight. Watching Haley and Nathan interact around each other brought all those memories back to her that she couldn't breathe in their house.

Pain and anger that's what she felt; pain for all the things that happened to her and anger because people seemed to move on with their lives, but she was stuck in this never ending nightmare. She knew that it couldn't be healthy to feel that way; she actually thought she was being a horrible person but she didn't care. Life was a bitch and took everything she cared about away from her; she was allowed to be angry. But when she passed the mirror in the bathroom she saw a complete stranger looking back at her. What she saw wasn't someone she knew. The only things she saw was a remnant of what she used to be, a person she wasn't proud of. And she was scared by what she saw. The once full of life hazel eyes she had were now darker and dull and empty. She was thinner than usual and her skin was even paler. But what scared her wasn't her appearance; it was what was inside of her. The Brooke Davis she wanted to be would never want her friends to be unhappy. She would be pleased to see them chuffed. She couldn't even feel ashamed about her feelings.

She needed to get away, to be alone for a while. She had to think, because this wasn't normal. She had to change. As soon as her friends went to their bedroom and since she knew she wouldn't be able to get any sleep she left the house that sheltered the Scott family and went to the only place that had the ability to calm her down; the sea.

That's where she was now. She went there in search of herself. Even in her hardest times the ocean had always been able to make her feel better. It used to have this calming effect on her. The waves used to take with them every worry from Brooke's head as though they could wash up her soul. It used to be the place that made her feel as though things would get better eventually, that filled her heart with hopefulness and all those nice and warm feelings. But right now it seemed as though she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't even feel the stone cold water that was soaking her feet. There was nothing left to feel, because there was nothing left inside her. She realized that today. She was just numb. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them from her face. She let them fall; tears for who she used to be.

Hating herself; that's what she got out of everything. Hating herself because she let her walls down, because she trusted people, because she was naïve and believed in love once upon a time, because she wasn't strong enough to protect what was hers, because she couldn't feel, because she was a useless pathetic person; millions of reason for hating herself. A month ago she was the happiest person on the world, she had everything, but now she had a remnant of her once perfect life. But if she tried hard enough she could find a trace of the person she used to be. She knew that the girl she used to be was still there. She had to be there. She wanted so badly to be that girl again. She wanted to live again, to feel again, and to escape this twisted fate. But had she gone too far to the dark side of life?

Looking up at the moon, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She had to change; she had to move on, to forget. She wasn't weak, she was Brooke freaking Davis. She was "Fiercely independent. Brilliant, beautiful and brave." And even if she wasn't feeling like that she promised herself that she would try to be that person; the person that would change the world someday. Somehow she was feeling a bit better now.

She decided to stay a while more. It was a beautiful night, there were plenty of stars and there was a full moon. Oh how had she missed this sky. Sure New York was a beautiful city but nothing felt like home, after all. And even though for a while she thought the Big Apple was where she belonged she realized it wasn't. In New York she had no one, not after what happened. At least in Tree Hill she had her friends, who took her back without hesitating. It somehow felt safe; most of the time, because when she was alone she got the feeling that someone was watching her, but she knew she was just imagining it. But now it was one of those moments when she felt someone's eyes burning holes in her body but looking around she saw no one.

Brooke had completely lost the track of time. The one moment it was still dark around her and the other she was watching the sun rise. Brooke was stunned at how beautiful something so simple could be. It was just the sun, something she saw every single day, but still it had the ability to amaze her; purple, pink, orange, a sumptuous feast of colors mixed in a unique way. She didn't want to go home yet, she had one last thing she had to do before she was ready to start her life over.

Twenty minutes later and she had reached her destination. Brooke was standing outside the "Tree Hill Cemetery". Taking a deep breath and grasping the flower she had picked a bit too hard, she made her way in. Walking directly to the one grave she had often visited in the past, Brooke found herself in front of Keith's grave in just a few seconds. At first she stood there staring at the tombstone. She could feel the lump in her throat growing.

Putting down the flowers she had picked just a few minutes ago she ran her fingers on the gravestone. "Hey Keith" Brooke whispered her voice breaking a bit. "Has been a while huh?" Brooke said letting a dry laugh escape her lips. "I have been in New York for the last few years, but I guess you already know it, don't you?" Brooke said rolling her eyes at herself. "How are you doing? Is it good up there?" Brooke asked looking softly at the tombstone feeling the first tear roll down her cheek. She knew that Keith wouldn't answer her but she felt the need to talk to him. "At least it must be better than it is down here" she said shaking her head. "And I was the one calling Lucas, broody, but here I am brooding all the time. But I promised that I would change and become cherry again, so I guess I should say that life here is great, huh? But then again you used to live here and you know yourself the life sucks. It all just seems so fake. This idea that good things happen to good people and there's magic in the world, and that the meek and righteous will inherit it. There are too many good people who suffer for something like that to be true. There are too many prayers that get unanswered. Every day we ignore how completely broken this world is, and we tell ourselves it's all going to be okay. But it's not okay. And once you know that, there's no going back. There's no magic in the world…" The brunette said bitterly. "Life is not fair" she whispered. "I never thought that things like these could happen"

"Yesterday, while I was with Luke, Peyt, Hales and Nate I hat actually a good time but then I started feeling guilty. I shouldn't be able to feel nice after what happened. I mean he died because of me and I am smiling? It is not fair for him. He would be mad at me, wouldn't he? Were you mad that Karen moved on?" Brooke asked her tears soaking her T-shirt. "But I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to pity myself all the time. I want to move on, to stop being the bitter and hateful person I have become. I mean I hated Haley for being happy and just for a moment I wished that she wasn't; I wished for everyone to be miserable and hurt. But I can't keep living like this. I know that life is still out there but I don't want him to hate me, I don't want him to think that I forgot him, because I never will; I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted. And I know that Karen hasn't stop thinking about you." The broken girl reassured the dead man.

"I miss him, even though I didn't get to know him all that well I miss him. I miss the feeling he gave me." Brooke said closing her eyes and imagining the feeling. "Just promise me that you will take care of him, that you will make sure he is ok and that he knows I loved him and that I miss him. And please don't let him hate me for trying to move on. He will always be a part of me. Take care of him" Brooke whispered taking a shaky breath. She needed to be sure that Alexander wouldn't hate her for choosing to live again, because just that thought made her guts twist.

"Brooke?" the brunette heard someone call her name, knowing who it was. "Shit" she thought. Did he hear her? Did he know what happened? Did he hate her for what she told Keith? Brooke took a deep breath deciding to act as though nothing happened. She wiped her tears with the back of her hands and turned to face her friend. "Luke, hey, what are you doing here that early?" Brooke asked surprised to find one of her friends there. She had decided to go to the cemetery really early to avoid an encounter like this, but obviously she hadn't.

"Well, if I remember correctly this is my uncle's grave and I wanted to visit him. I always come early because it is quiet and I can talk to Keith." Lucas explained to Brooke who mentally noted to never come that early in the cemetery again. "But what about you? It's not like you to wake up that early." The blond said chuckled a bit remembering that back in high school whoever woke Brooke Davis up before 12.00pm could be considered a dead man. "Well, I missed him and I came to see him. And I wanted to talk with Keith alone so I figured this time of day was the best." Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

"And since I am done talking to him, I think I 'll go" Brooke stood up, never looking Lucas directly in his eyes. Lucas was always able to read her and she was afraid that he still could. Lucas noticed Brooke's discomfort. Actually he had noticed lot things about her since yesterday. He had noticed that Brooke didn't smile the one smile everyone loved, sometimes she seemed lost in her thoughts and that's when he could tell that his brunette friend had tears in her eyes. He had seen how nervous she would get when they asked her about her life in New York and the spark in her eyes when she looked at Jamie. He also had realized that Brooke was avoiding eye contact with him something he knew meant she was hiding something that really hurt her. Lucas felt the need to save her. "Ugm, so see you later" Brooke's words brought Lucas back.

Brooke was already a few meters away when Lucas jogged after her. "Hey, Brooke, wait. Do you want to go grab something to eat?" Lucas asked Brooke his eyes pleading her. Brooke knew that it was a bad idea to go with the blond author but she also knew that if she declined Lucas would get suspicious and she didn't want people think that something was wrong with her. "Sure, why not." Brooke said showing one of her best fake smiles. People who didn't know Brooke would think she was really happy, but Lucas could read her and he knew that she didn't like the idea all that much. Maybe he could make her open up a bit.

Fifteen minutes later the two friends were sitting at Tiffany's having breakfast. Brooke hadn't said a word since they had left the cemetery and now she seemed to busy eating her food. Actually she wasn't that hungry, but it was the only way to avoid Luke's piercing gaze. "How was life in New York? And don't tell me good and busy, I want some details." Lucas said breaking the silence. Brooke Davis not talking for more than a minute, that couldn't be good. "Ugm, you know at first hard work, then hard work and a lot of parties. Then set up dates with models, football players, singers, actors, some kissing, a few free drinks and terrible hangovers. That was my life" Brooke said sipping some of her coffee. "Oh come on, you are Brooke Davis, your life couldn't be so drama-less and sex-less. There must have been something not so boring in your life; something special." Lucas said kinking his eye brow in a Brooke Davis style. "My life was boring in deed. Plus I lived with Victoria, which means that I did only what she said" the former owner of Clothes over Bro's said.

"How about a boyfriend? And don't lie, I know you" The blond asked Brooke but he regretted it as soon as he saw her face. He could see tears well up in her eyes, eyes full of pain. Lucas knew now what was in Brooke's mind. "Hey, talk to me. I am here for you for whatever is bothering you. I know that it isn't the easiest thing to open up to us, to me, after all those years, but I am here to listen to you ok?" Lucas reassured Brooke, but seeing that she was just staring out into space he knew he had to continue. "Look, you can trust me Brooke. I know you, I know that something happened in New York so don't lie to me. I know that you are hurting right now Brooke, you feel that it is the end of the world, that life sucks, but it doesn't. I can see that someone hurt you, but it just was a guy. I know how you feel, but you just need to talk to me, to let me help you. You once asked me to save you. I could save you from all of this, Pretty Girl" Lucas said squeezing Brooke's hand.

As soon as Brooke felt Luke's hand on her she pushed it off of hers. Brooke looked up at Lucas her eyes full of anger. "You don't know me Lucas. You know the girl I was back in High School. You don't know me. And you don't know anything about my life and about the way I feel. So don't you tell me "it was just a guy" because you don't know. It's none of your business that I am hurting; if I am hurting, because I promise you I am not. I am fine. But even if I am not you don't get to tell me that you can save me Lucas, that's not your job; not anymore. You are with Peyton now, so stop with your stupid hero complex for the wrong girl. And don't you ever call me Pretty Girl again, Luke; because I am not that girl anymore. I won't be your pity case or your stupid game." Brooke snapped, grabbing her purse and walking out of the small café.

Lucas sat shocked by Brooke's outburst. He never thought that Brooke would react that way. Before he knew it, Brooke had stormed out of the café. Lucas stood up and chased after Brooke. "Brooke, wait" he said as he caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Brooke immediately jerked out of his grasp. "No, Luke. I wont wait. All my life I have been waiting; waiting for you, waiting for Victoria's love, waiting for the magic life has. But I am done waiting. I am moving on. I finally decided to move, so you don't get to talk to me like this." Brooke screamed and then started walking again leaving a stunned Lucas.


End file.
